Making History
Details Walkthrough * Talk to Jorral in the outpost just northwest of West Ardougne. In order to save the outpost from King Lathas, you'll need to talk to Erin the silver merchant, Droalak the ghost, and Dron the warrior. You can do this in any order. 'Erin, the Silver Merchant' * Go to East Ardougne, and talk to Erin who works on the silver stall at the market. * He will give you an enchanted key. You need to use it to find a buried chest. * The closer you are to the chest, the warmer the key. There are six temperatures: Freezing, very cold, warm, very hot, burning hot, and steaming hot. When the key is steaming hot, you're right on the spot and you need to dig to get the chest! * The key will also tell you if it's become a bit hotter, or a bit colder since the last time you used it. * It should lead you to an area near but south of the observatory, north of Castle Wars. * When the key is steaming hot, click your spade to dig up a chest. Use the Enchanted Key on the chest to open it to get Drozal's Journal. * Read it to learn about a Zamorakian that used to live in the outpost who played pranks on the people of Ardougne. Talk to Erin again. Note: You cannot use the Enchanted Key to find any additional treasure until this quest is complete. If you use the key, you get the message "You have already found the chest" (If the chest has not been opened to get the journal yet) or "You have already found the journal." If you've already given the journal to Jorral, the message is "You've already delivered the journal." 'Droalak, the Ghost' * Travel to Port Phasmatys (if you haven't completed Ghosts Ahoy, pay two ecto-tokens to the town guards). * Once inside, go to the general store and talk to Droalak (don't forget your ghostspeak amulet). * He will give you a scroll if you give his wife, Melina, a sapphire amulet. * Melina is in the building northeast of Droalak. Give her the amulet, then go back to Droalak to get the scroll. 'Dron, the Warrior' * Go to Rellekka. Near the dairy churn, talk to his brother, Blanin. Dron will ask several questions, and the answers to the questions are: **He is 36 years, 8 months (21 days) old. **He wields an iron mace in battle. **He eats rats for breakfast. **He eats kittens for lunch. **He eats bunnies for tea. **His favourite drink is red spider blood. **He studies the fourth and fifth ages. **His house is on the northeast side of town. **His pet cat is named Fluffy. **5 and 7 is 12. * You can find Dron northeast of the market. When you answer the questions, he will tell you a story about two friends. Back to Jorral * Give everything to Jorral. He'll give you a letter to take to the King of East Ardougne. * King Lathas can be found in his castle in Central Ardougne just across the river. * He will give you a letter to take to Jorral, in which he promises not to tear down the outpost. Then, take it to Jorral again. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 3 Quest points * 1,000 Crafting experience * 1,000 Prayer experience * 750 coins * Enchanted key (allowing you to go on your own treasure digs until it disappears; see Enchanted key miniquest) * Access to the museum in the outpost * After the quest, you can read an incomplete list of all your exploits on the bookcase at the outpost, but cannot take it away. *Speak to Droalak after delivering the scroll to put his soul to rest, this gives an additional 1,000 Prayer experience. Note: Report back to Varrock Museum to receive Kudos. See Varrock Museum for more information. Category:Quests